Digimon Zero 0: First Team
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: We always read fics about the DDs, and some about their kids, and some about others made up of us and our friends, that have nothing to do with the others. But what about their parents? Flamers welcome but will be flamed back.


Digimon Zero 0: First Team  
by WSJ  
  
Hey peeps! We always read stories about the Origenal Twelve DigiDestined, and about their kids, and even about groups of our own DigiDestined, made up of us and our friends, who have no relation to the others at all. But what about their parents?   
  
The girls' maiden names are all made up, and most of the first names too, with the exception of Nancy Takaishi. I'm still trying to deside whether to write a sequel in which the 02 parents come in or not, so you tell me.  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nancy Takaishi, a fifteen-year-old 9th grader, ran down the coradors of Odiba High, her green skirt flapping behind her and her sailor-styled shirt bouncing rappidly. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" she chanted in a slightly faster rhythm then that of her pounding feet, hoping that that would somehow help her to get to class faster.  
  
"You overslept too?" Nancy turned her head to see one of her two best friends, Grace Anraz (aka future Mrs. Izumi), running beside her. Nancy nodded, slightly grateful that she wouldn't have to be tardy alone.  
  
"The only reason I overslept though is all the homework we had last night." she panted.  
  
Miraculously, the teacher wasn't in the room yet when they got there, so they weren't counted as late. Nancy slipped into a seat beside her other best friend, Safiya Jones (aka future Mrs. Takanouchi. Note: Safiya means peaceful or calm ^_~). Grace took a seat on Safiya's other side.  
  
"Hey Saffa, did you get all your homework done?" asked Grace playfully.  
  
"Of course." Saffa retorted.  
  
Nancy laughed. "I've known you for years Saffie, and you've never once failed to get strait A's. You either Grace! How come I always get B's and C's?"  
  
"'Cause you never study." said Rachel Thessa (aka future Mrs. Tachikawa) from her seat in front of Grace.  
  
Nancy snorted but couldn't hide her smile. She turned back around and caught her crush, Michael Ishida, looking at her. She blushed and turned back to her friends.  
  
"Did you see the way he was looking at you Nan?" squaled Karen Gardener (aka future Mrs. Kamiya. Note again: Karen and Kari have the same meaning; pure.), who sat behind Saffa.  
  
"Oooh! Michael Ishida likes Nancy Takaishi!" quirped Grace.  
  
"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Nancy whispered, blushing furiously.  
  
"Hey! The unfallable Nancy is blushing!" giggled Rachel.  
  
Just then the teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, walked in with a new student. (Man, this guy is old if he taught the DigiDestined and their parents too! ^_^)  
  
"All right everyone, settle down. I'd like to introduce Chikako Maller (aka future Mrs. Kido. Note: Chikako means near and dear.). She's a new student here and I'd like you to make her feel welcome. Chikako, you may sit anywhere you choose."  
  
Nancy smiled, there was an empty seat in front of her. "Chikako! Over here!" she said. Chikako smiled and sat down, her long, wavy black hair spilling over her shoulders and held up by a red headband. "I'm Nancy Takaishi." said Nancy, fingering her own wiry blond hair.  
  
The others introduced themselves and then pointed out which boys were taken and by whom. Nancy, Karen, Saffa and Grace groaned when Rachel began to gush about her own boyfriend, Jonathon Tachikawa. Chikako laughed but stopped when Joseph Kido entered the room, several minutes late, as usual. (I just thought it would be funny if our Joe was acctually a Joseph Junior. ^u^)  
  
"You could set your watch by that boy!" said Karen. "He's always exactly 4.7 minutes late to first period!"  
  
Chikako stared. He was *cute*! Spikey blue hair and hansom wire-rimmed glasses, with dark brown eyes behind them. (Think of how they show Jim in 02.) Chikako smiled and asked Nancy, "Is he taken?"  
  
"Who, Jo? No way Chika! My eye's on Ishida over there."  
  
Chika giggled, he'd be hers!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Michael Ishida ducked his head as Nancy caught him staring.  
  
"Michael! What's this? You're blushing?" teased his best friend, James Takanouchi.  
  
"N-no." he lied.  
  
"Ah, come on! You know you like that Takaishi girl, so ask her out!"  
  
"I-I'll ask her out if it's a double with you and Saffa Jones!"  
  
James blushed as he thought of his long-time and, presumably, unreachable crush. "You know that won't happen." he mumbled.  
  
In the background Jonathon Tachikawa, Keith Izumi and Jacob Kamiya snickered.  
  
At just that moment Mr. Fujiyama entered with a new student, Chikako. Michael watched as Nancy waved her over to the empty seat in front of her. Michael smiled lopsidedly and looked at his watch. 3...2...1...  
  
Jo Kido ran in, muttering appologies to the teacher and then taking his seat between Keith and James. Seeing that Mr. Fujiyama was about to start the day's lesson, Jacob scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to the boys. When it finally got to Michael it read: 'Meet in the computer lab after school for club meeting. Jake, Keith, James, Jo, Jon.' Michael signed his name to show that he'd read it and agreed, then gave it back to Jake.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
After school the girls converged on the computer lab, as they had a big history paper to write. When the boys got there after soccar practice, Nancy, Karen, Chika, Saffa, Rachel and Grace were the only ones still there. As they entered, Rachel shreiked and backed away from her computer. Everyone ran to see what the matter was. The screen was glowing, and as soon as they were all gathered around it they were pulled through.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Nancy awoke slowly to find she was in the middle of a forest. It was about mid-morning by the position of the sun, and Nancy sat up to find the others strewn about her. Looking at them made her notice something, they were no longer wearing their school uniforms.   
  
Nancy herself wore a pair of flared blue jeans and a green tanktop with light blue tennis shoes. Something sparkled on her belt. It was some kind of a mini digital thingy. Saffa would know what it was. Even as she thought that the others were beginning to wake up.  
  
"Ooh, totally fasionable." groaned Rachel groggily as she surveyed her new pink mini skirt and white polo shirt. She clicked the heels of her cowboy boots together a couple times and looked down at the digithingamabob.  
  
"Anyone catch the number of that bus?" Chika rolled her eyes at her blue jean capris and yellow tank with jelly sandals to match. She reached up and tightened the yellow ribbon that held her ponytail in place.  
  
"Um... no." said Karen, blunt as usual. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, revealing bluejeans and a pink and blue T-shirt with pink hightops.  
  
"Me neither." said Grace, brushing off her mint green jumper. She adjusted her black mini boots and grinned at Saffa, who wore a white blouse and black shorts, with silver sandals.  
  
The guys were no better then their female counterparts. Micheal had on jeans and a blue T-shirt, along with lighter blue tennis shoes. "Guys report." he called, squeaking slightly as he did.  
  
"Jake Kamiya." Jake had on blue jeans too, and a black tank with tennis shoes.  
  
"Jo." He had his glasses off and was scrubbing them with the corner of his red T. He also had kahkie slacks and tennis shoes on.  
  
"Izumi." Keith was staring up at their surroundings, trying to get his bearings. He had on shorts and a white tank.  
  
"Jonathon." Jon had blue slacks on with black boots and a green T with a yellow stripe across the front.  
  
Nancy pursed her lips. "Do you all have these little mini gizmo things?" Everyone reported that they did.  
  
"They're obviously digital devices, no matter what they are other then that, so let's call them Digivices." Saffa said. Everyone agreed.  
  
Suddenly the bushes rustled and several weird creatures jumped out on them...  
  
!!!!!!!~~~!!!!!!!!  
  
Squee! *spins around in her office chair* Wait... I don't have an office chair... *shrugs* Oh well! Tell me what you think and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!  
  
PLEASE review!!! I have a story that I thought was really great, but it's gotten NO reviews!!! *cries* Please review! *gives reader puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
